


Too close, Too soon

by Rose_Avington



Category: GMM, Good Mythical Morning
Genre: Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, Link's herpes, M/M, Rhett is being pushy, Sick Fic, references to previous fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Avington/pseuds/Rose_Avington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link's feeling undesirable when a cold sore outbreak causes him to miss a family outing. Although he'd rather have braved the trip Rhett 's insisted that he stay back and nurse him back to health. Fluff ensues, rated M for later chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too close, Too soon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my second Rhink fic and my first multichapter one as well. originally this was intended to be a one shot, but seeing how i ended it i thought it makes for a good first chapter, Tomorrow is my nirthday and im still in school so i can't guarantee frequent updates but i'll try my best. I hope you enjoy this one as i also intend to make a few aus for this pairing as well. As always please review and leave kudos and i hope you all enjoy.

To say Link felt gross would be an understatement. Link felt utterly disgusted in the very core of his being. The universe had been ever so gracious as to not only plague him out of nowhere with a rather nasty common cold but with one of his worst cold sore outbreaks since the rather invasive Eating Gefielta Fish Good Mythical More episode. Thankfully he was caught in such a hapless state on a Friday afternoon and not in the middle of the week. While Link would much rather be living his life and finding himself in the midst of debauchery with his best friend; sitting at home with said friend sniffling and nursing a swollen sore mouth is much less painful then trying to do so while playing it up for the cameras.

Links misfortune didn’t end with his miserable state of health. This weekend was supposed to be the bi-monthly Mclaughlin-Neal family get together back home in South Carolina. The two were originally scheduled to board a plane and fly out together with their loving families to visit in-laws but Link was in no condition to even set foot in an airport. His wife-bless her heart- understood entirely but didn’t want to deprive their kids of time with their grandparents so they left as planned while Link stayed behind. If it had not had been for Rhett also staying behind to care for his sick companion Link would’ve been awfully lonely as well as sick and irritable. After a long argument that was unfair on Link’s part due to the fact he was unable to put up much of a verbal fight in his current state, and the placating of the wives by reminding them that trading in their tickets would allow them to upgrade their seats to first class, Link was brought to the now. The Mythical beast could be found lying on his couch shirtless, yet still covered in blankets, with an icepack balancing precariously on his forehead and his fingers lightly grazing his throbbing lips. Rhett stood across the room from him reading the instructions on a box of medication when he turned to see Link absent mindedly touching the offending area and frowned.

“Dude you know it’s only going to hurt more if you keep picking at it “

Link didn’t seem to have heard him, he appeared to be lost in deep contemplation. Rhett called out to him a few more times, each time getting more and more frustrated. Finally he resorted to raising his voice and calling his friend by his full name.

“Charles Lincoln Neal the third “

“You called me? “

“No I was calling Charles Lincoln Neal the seventh”, at this point Link realized he’d zoned out and offered a light hearted chuckle at Rhett’s frustration in apology. Rhett laughed as well not being able to keep himself from joining with his friend. He crossed over to where link lay on the couch and took a seat on the floor in front of him with his back pressed up against the side of the chair and his head at level with Link’s arm that hung of the edge. They weren’t terribly close but not at a distance either. The two stayed like that for a while, chatting lightly about what had happened to come to mind and the occasional inside joke or childhood memory. At times Link would swing his arm back and forth causing their hands to brush against each other. Rhett was not fazed by the contact as it was normal for them. Link on the other hand made an effort to minimize the contact they made as much as possible. First it was bringing his arm up to lay across his chest, then shifting when Rhett tried to lean closer into his side. Soon Link was almost making himself smaller to physically avoid Rhett.

Rhett thought nothing of it at first, assuming that his friend was just trying to get into a more comfortable position, but when Link sat up right and tucked his legs up to his chest and wrapped his blanket even tighter around himself Rhett became worried. Link wasn’t acting right.

“What’s up man? “

Link tried to play it off as if he didn’t have the slightest clue what Rhett was referring to. He was going to respond but a coughing fit stopped him. It persisted for about a minute before Rhett got up and returned shortly with a glass of water. Link took the glass appreciatively but had difficulty trying to drink from it with his lips in so much pain. Rhett stood up for a second time and came back even faster with a straw to ease his friend’s trouble. Link was touched yet conflicted by his friend’s gestures. He loved being take care of by Rhett. He loved his tender kind actions, his gentle mother hen nature and the compassion he took when dealing with him. Link would be forever grateful for Rhett.

But it didn’t stop him from feeling slightly ashamed.

Ever since he went public and explained his ailment to the internet, Link’s been feeling extremely self-conscious. He’d been dealing with congenital herpes all his life and it was hard when he was younger. There was so much stigma surrounding the word herpes that Link couldn’t even begin to explain without others getting freaked out. It took him ages to overcome his disease and in time he learned to embrace it. He stopped living in fear of being a carrier and dated, he married his lovely wife Lindsey and fathered children. If time showed that his kids have had it passed down from him, he’d explain it to the immediately after he was made aware and save his child the sudden shock and emotional breakdown he had faced in his adolescence. When Link found himself in the position of having to explain himself once again to the mythical community, he felt put out. True it was him who decided to open his mouth in the first place but he knew it only took one curious comment to spark full blown wars and rumors and countless questions and even offensive memes and jokes being made. He took matters in his own hands and decided to squash the problem before it started. He just thanked his lucky stars Rhett was there alongside him. His best friend had defended him and supported him the whole time, trying his hardest to ensure Link didn’t feel as embarrassed as he made out to be. Knowing all this there was still a part of Link that just felt so dirty. He felt untouchable and unsettling. It didn’t help that during these times he couldn’t even kiss his own wife and kids.

Although he wasn’t even usually as intimate with Rhett – save for special, sacred, and private moments they shared on occasion- he felt he couldn’t even sit close to him. Link feared he might give him his cold or even worse his herpes. He knew he was thinking too much into it and probably being extremely irrational, but he couldn’t help but feel worried for his dear friend’s safety. Rhett wasn’t doing too much to ease his fears, seemingly being extremely more touchy feely than usual. It was as if he was trying to purposely make it harder for Link to get away.

Link didn’t realize how lost he was lost in that thought because Rhett had managed to somehow fit himself next to Link on the couch.  Link found himself trapped with no way out.

“Link come on brother you gotta tell me what’s wrong “

“It’s nothing man I’m just under the weather. “ Link regretted that statement as soon as it left his mouth but at the same time he was glad he did. Rhett moved in closer towards him took the ice pack from his forehead and replaced it with his hand. Link relished the warmth from Rhett’s hand and melted into it. He cursed himself from longing the touch when Rhett moved his hand away a new wave of shame taking him over completely.

“It doesn’t seem like you got a fever, but you’re still a bit hot you want me to get you a thinner blanket? “

Link could feel the heat rise to his cheeks. Rhett getting him a different blanket meant him getting out from under the one he has now, which also meant more unwanted intimacy by having Rhett see and possibly _touch_ him shirtless. Obviously they’ve seen each other in much more revealing states before, but they weren’t camping in the woods or making a satirical video about camping. He needed to distract Rhett before he got too close and Rhett got sick because of him.

“I’m okay man I just need some space. “ He didn’t have to look his friend in the eye to know he had a hurt look on his face, a look that said ‘that could’ve come out a lot less blunt’. Although it hurt Rhett just had to get closer to the point where they were inches apart and asked

“Why don’t you want me close to you?”

Link shivered, he could feel Rhett’s body heat radiating from him. The hairs on his neck stood up and Rhett only seemed to take that as an indication to keep prying. He placed a hand firmly on Link’s shoulder causing the blanket to fall slightly off Link’s opposite shoulder exposing a fiery blush that reached to his chest. The latter prayed that it was just his raised temperature and sensitive skin causing him to appear so flushed. Feeling slightly exposed and vulnerable under Rhett’s gaze he looked down. Rhett ran his thumb in circles on Link’s shoulder, trying to coax him into speaking. The cliché rom-com tropes weren’t of any assistance at the moment.

“I don’t want to get you sick “Link mumbled a response to himself and covered his unsightly sores with his hand.

“I’m not getting sick just from sitting close to you “Rhett moved his hand down to Link’s knee, giving him a reassuring pat but not moving away. Link was about to go crazy from his urge to run and hide, to get as far from Rhett as possible for the rest of the weekend. He also wanted to lean into his friend’s touch and enjoy the petting and pampering, and indulge himself in Rhett’s warmth as much as he was willing to allow. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears and he started to feel dizzy. All the air around him seemed to be mingling together with the lightheaded feeling and the pain on his lips, along with Rhett’s scent and the warmth he gave off. The atmosphere became tense and Link didn’t trust himself to not reveal what was really on his mind.

“It’s not the cold I’m afraid of giving you “

There was silence and you could hear someone’s breathe hitch. Whose it was they wouldn’t be able to tell you. Link’s heart rate refused to calm itself and he wanted nothing more than to just crawl back under the blanket that pooled around his waist and forget he’d ever opened his mouth. Rhett looked to the ground for a long moment, brows furrowed and eyes focused somewhere other than right there on the couch. Link wondered if Rhett didn’t get what he meant or if he was trying to process it. After a moment Rhett moved his hand away and Link internally panicked. This was it, Rhett was going to be totally disgusted at Link’s herpes and go buy another plane ticket and go be with his family and his kids and wouldn’t want to hear from Link till he was better. He prepared himself for the fatal rejection.

Link wasn’t ready for it. He wasn’t ready for the large hands to gently cradle either side of his head, he wasn’t ready when he closed his eyes to feel soft lips and a gruff beard touch his forehead. Link gasped and gripped the arm of the couch tightly, afraid to shatter the moment they were in. Rhett continued to pepper his face with kisses, avoiding his mouth and filling Link with an intense ache to feel Rhett’s lips on his own. Want welled up in his chest as Rhett moved lower, kissing Link’s jawline. The latter couldn’t suppress the half gasp half moan that escaped him when Rhett reached a very sensitive spot on his neck. Link felt like his head was swimming. He was completely ready to make himself languid and compliant to Rhett’s touch. Link was about to completely submit when a nagging voice in the back of his head reminded him of his family. He reached out and grasped Rhett’s shoulders, stopping his actions. Rhett looked up at him with serious eyes, stern and sincere with a hint of desire underneath the surface. Link felt himself coming undone just from Rhett’s stare alone, all previous worries washed away and a pleasing numbness dulled his mind to the pain he felt in his lips. He could tell he was breathing hard, Rhett was too and continuing sounded blissful but they had to stop it. Whatever this thing was, be it underlying attraction formed form knowing each other so long or maybe even something deeper, they couldn’t lose themselves in it. No matter how tempting it may be.

“You could never give me anything I’m not willing to get from you” Rhett said in a low voice. It was soft as a whisper but was as loud as a shout in the silence of the room. Link couldn’t hold back any longer and reached out and wrapped his arms around Rhett, burrowing his face in his chest. He wanted to cry and scream, kick himself for needing this man so much, for falling apart at the seams when he got too close. Link wanted to run off and never find himself longing for his embrace ever again. He wanted to and yet he stayed holding him for dear life wanting to just melt into Rhett’s form and stay there for as long as time allowed. He wanted to so badly and he hated it, he hated himself for it. But for now he stayed there in Rhett’s arms. Link allowed himself to be held by the other man while he soothed by his heartbeat, savoring each precious moment as if it was his last with Rhett. He knew he’d have to face himself in the morning but Link would rather just lay here and indulge in Rhett for tonight.


End file.
